Alternate Endings
by Magelet1
Summary: Kel choses not to become a knight, now you must descide how you want her life to turn out! I'm open to suggestions, if you'd like to make any. I re-titiled the chapters so maybe it'll help you and I won't be asked the same question over and over. ^-^
1. Chapter 1 which is the beginning t...

Alternate Endings  
Chapter One  
  
Reading the letter from the training master for the second time, she fought to keep her face from showing how upset she was.  
  
At ten years of age, Keladry of Mindelan was the youngest of her diplomat parents' children. With three brothers serving the realm of Tortall as knights, it had also been her dream to follow in their footsteps and train as a page, then squire, to become a knight.  
  
Piers and Ilane of Mindelan, her parents, respecting and encouraging her wishes, had written to Lord Wyldon of Cavall, the training master at the palace. The man had replied to the letter with one of his own, stating that since she was a girl, she would be on probation her first year as a page, and liable to be sent home at the end of her first year.  
  
"It is not the reply we expected," Baron Piers said at last. He was a short, stocky man. Keladry had his build, delicate nose, and dreamy, long-lashed hazel eyes. Her brown hair was several shades lighter than his. When Kel did not reply, he continued, "His declaration of ten years ago was that girls could become pages. Nothing was said of probation then."  
  
"Keladry?" Asked her mother. "You can say what you feel. We are no longer among the Yamanis." She was a thin, elegant woman, taller than her husband by nearly a head, with hair that had gone al white very early in life, and a deep, musical voice. All Keladry had from her was height. At the age of ten the girl was already five feet tall and still growing.  
  
It took Kel a moment to register what her mother had said. She tried a smile. "But Mama, I don't want to get into bad habits, in case I go back with you." She looked at Lord Wyldon's letter again. She had expected to be a page when her parents returned to the Yamani Islands in eighteen months. From the tone of this letter, perhaps she ought to not count on that.  
  
"It isn't right," she said quietly, even fiercely. "No boys have probation. I'm supposed to be treated the same.  
  
"Don't give your answer yet," Baron Per said quietly. "Take the letter with you. Think about what it says. You're not hasty Kel - this is a bad time to start.  
  
"Reflect as if you have all of time, even if time is short," added her mother in Yamani. "Be as stone."  
  
Kel bowed Yamani-style, palms flat on her thighs. Then she went someplace quiet to think.  
  
First she considered her room, but it was next to the nursery and she didn't want to have to chance dealing with her nieces and nephews that lived at the fief. Then she peeked out a door to see her sisters-in-law and their maids in her next choice of reflecting place - the fountain in the castle garden. Her third place was one where she had to eliminate it immediately. It was a tower where she used to go every day until; right before she left for the Islands, her brother Conal had dangled her over the balcony.  
  
By this time, she was almost out of possibilities and too angry and frustrated to think at all, let alone straight for a matter of such importance. She finally settled into a corner in a small courtyard.  
  
'If I don't train as a page, I could still join the Queen's Riders when I'm fifteen, or I can hope that I'm asked to be a Queen's Lady.' Kel thought to herself. 'Oh, what am I thinking? If I can't be treated equally and fairly, I'll just go back to the Islands with my parents. What kind of knight would I be anyway, representing a nation that acts such.' Although Kel had little interest in a lady's arts, at least in the Yamani Court, where she would be, everyone was treated the same in such training, and the ladies learned some fighting arts - defensive and traditional. She rose and sought out her parents to tell them her decision.  
  
She found them conversing with a servant about some matter or another. When her parents saw her, they silenced, finishing the conversation quickly, and dismissed the servant, watching their youngest expectantly.  
  
"I'm not going to do it. She told her parents. "If you look at it in the light of learning self-defense, we learn that in the Islands. I can stand up for myself well enough with my hands alone, and when I have a glaive or shukusen, I'm sure to be all right. That is my decision and I will return to with you to the Yamani Islands in eighteen months time."  
  
Her father nodded his head. "If that is truly what you would like my dear. I trust your judgment."  
  
"It is."  
  
Ilane gave her daughter a hug. "Some habits I don't mind forming," She whispered to Kel, who rewarded her with a brief half-given and half-felt smile.  
  
~~~~~~~FIVE YEARS LATER IN THE YAMANI ISLANDS~~~~~~~  
  
Keladry was playing a game of fan-toss when the messenger rode up, bowed in his saddle, gave her a rolled piece of parchment, bowed once more from atop his stallion, and rode away. 


	2. Chapter 2 story 1 where Kel is bet...

Alternate Endings  
Chapter Two  
  
If Kel hadn't spent ten of her fifteen years in the Islands and being schooled not to show any facial emption, she wouldn't have been able to keep her eyes from widening and her jaw from dropping at the content of the letter.  
  
Quickly as she could, Keladry excused herself from the game and her friends, and hurried home. She could hardly wait for her parent's explanation. She hoped it was pretty good.  
  
Forgetting years of training at this time while she was just with her parents, she angrily shoved the letter at them, but her voice was calm when se said "I would be most obliged if you would be so kind as to explain this to me."  
  
They just blinked at her with the practiced calm that was cultural in the Yamani Islands. Breathing deeply, the girl recalled the memory of a placid lake at sunset, sharing the picture with her body to calm it into a reflective passiveness.  
  
"My apologies for my rash behavior." She told her parents.  
  
Her mother nodded. "Your explanation," She offered as a beginning. "As you know, with the death of the princess that was to marry Prince Roald of Conte, we have had our hands full trying to get the emperor to decide on a new bride that would also appease their majesties Jonathan and Thayet. We thought for a long time that he might be satisfied with his niece that princess Shinkokami, but her family is too deeply in disgrace with him. He wants this treaty to last and hold firm. Therefore, he wants to send someone precious to him and the Yamani people. Someone who understands and could well represent their culture. You."  
  
Keladry's father, Baron Piers, took over at this point. "It's mainly because of your mother here, saving the sacred swords and all. We really had not choice but to agree. To tell the truth, neither did the king and queen at home, really, since you are the only on the Emperor has been pleased enough with since the death of the other girl. They wanted the treaty to be fixed and in place soon, which leaves you, my dear. Truly, we hope that you do not mind. It just seemed the only way o solve our problems with everyone happy. You can only be so good of a diplomat for so long." Here the man grinned tiredly. "I want to go home. I want to see my daughter who had to be taken to Court by their brothers since I was tied up here and could not be there with them. I want to see my sons and nieces and nephews. I want to go home, Kel. This match doesn't just fulfill my interests, but that of two nations!" He became somber now, more so than before. "It would deeply wound me, but I would fully understand and not fault you if you never spoke to me or of me again."  
  
Kel was silent for a few minutes, reigning in her anger, resentment, and nervousness like a wild stallion being calmed. "I do not hold you at fault. I shall marry the prince, as it pleases you, the emperor, and their majesties." She wasn't so sure what had prompted her answer. She didn't know how to be a queen! She hardly knew how to act like a proper Tortallan noblewoman! On the other hand, she would meet the present Queen Thayet, who wasn't exactly your typical noblewoman either. The queen was out fighting almost more often that her husband, King Jonathan the III of Conte. The monarchs were famous on a legendary level.  
  
"Thank you, Keladry." Kel's mother smiled at her gently. "I hope that you are comfortable with this, my child. This means so much to us. It is a great honor as well as relief." She rose, brushing non-existent wrinkles from her crimson outer kimono. "We must ready our personal effects for the journey home."  
  
Telling a maid to pack Kel's things, the noblewomen pointed out what they wanted to take and the maid packed it. Into the packs went Kel's best clothing and most prized possessions. The ladies would travel to Tortall first so that Kel could get to know the prince better and remember how things worked in Tortall.  
  
Baron Piers would follow in about a month, ringing the rest of their belongings after tying up all loose ends in the Yamani Islands.  
  
Lady Keladry's packs soon held several very fine kimonos that she had worn in the Yamani Court, her collection of lucky waving cats, shukusen, practice glaive, silk and leather slippers, boots, and two Tortallan, or 'Eastern' style dresses that she had during her stay in the Islands that still fit her, and were fit for Court.  
  
Over the past five years, Kel had grown seven inches and had let her wavy brown hair tumble to her hips. She really was very pretty, but some people didn't take kindly to her stocky build at home. Less than kind remark had been made about her the whole time she had been in Tortall last. Kel had been called a cow among other things; none were flattering.  
  
At the end of the week, Keladry and her mother, the Lady Ilane of Mindelan could be found boarding a Tortallan diplomatic ship bound for their homeland. As the sunset, they lost sight of the land where they had lives for so many valuable years of their lives. They knew they'd be back soon enough, but neither was sure how they felt about their futures. 


	3. Chapter 3 story 2 where Kel is NOT...

Alternate Endings  
Chapter Three  
  
If you didn't know either Keladry of Mindelan or the Yamani culture well, you wouldn't be ale to tell that the young noble lady was very excited about the contents of the letter that the messenger carried.  
  
She tucked the letter into her kimono and asked her friends to continue the game that the man had interrupted. Now she played with much more spirit and vigor than her lady friends, flipping as much as a quickly as possible, with her passing the shukusen when it had hardly touched her fingers.  
  
Finally, Yukimi, the girl across from Kel in their small circle, dropped the lady's fan that had, spinning wickedly, been passed from Kel. The shukusen dug itself due to its own weight and the propulsion.  
  
"Kel!" Yuki's voice was smooth as her pretty, expressionless face. "What did that letter say? Even since you read it, you've been leaping out of your slippers! What did it say?"  
  
Aside from Cricket - or Shinko, as was also her nickname as well - Yuki was Kel's closest friend. The three had been fast friends since Keladry's first time visiting the Yamani Islands.  
  
"I have been asked by the queen to join the Royal Ladies. I told you about them, yes" Kel looked at her friend's eyes to see what they were really thinking.  
  
Cricket took a fan - just a normal silk and wood fan - from its place in her obi, flipped it open and hid al of her face but her eyes, replying with dancing eyes that gave away the grin hidden by her fan. "Hardly enough, we are sure. Although we are sure that we may be able to scrape together enough memory to understand the point of what you say."  
  
The other ladies hid smiles as well, waiting for Kel to continue.  
  
"It will almost be like being a knight! I can fight and learn glory, but I can still make friends and look pretty in Court. I'll be able to meet my brother's squire and see my nephew enter page training. I'm so excited!" She babbled and her eyes and heart raced, but her voice was soft and her face was carefully blank.  
  
"For you we are happy. Shall we burn incense for thanks and safety? We shall miss you." Shinko and Yuki were some of the most open Yamanis that Kel knew. She nodded in response to Yuki's question, and they went to the nearest temple where they burned incense and prayed.  
  
All too soon, Keladry was saying goodbye to friends that she most likely would not see again for quite some time, if ever.  
  
Back in the home that she shared with her diplomat parents, Kel could openly show how excited, as Tortallan culture permitted, but out of habit, Kel did not. Finding her parents in her fathers study, she bowed to them, but did not go so far as to extend her antics to that of Yamani speech.  
  
Keladry, this is a surprise." Baroness Ilane spoke to her daughter, "To what do we owe this honor?"  
  
"I have been asked to join the Queen's Ladies. Back home, of course. May I?" Nearly bursting with energy and excitement, it was surprising to even Kel that she could hold all of this emotion behind her 'Yamani Mask' of sorts.  
  
"This is wonderful news to be sure!" Baron Piers exclaimed, rising to embrace his child. "Of course you may join the Ladies, if it is to your liking." His eyes twinkled. He too had heard much about the Ladies form his daughter.  
  
"Yes! I want to go! I really do!"  
  
"When do they wish you to be at the palace, my dear?" Kel's father asked her calmly.  
  
"It says as soon as possible. I can go pack my things now, if I may."  
  
"You may." Kel bowed to her parents and left the study.  
  
On her way to her chambers, Kel picked up a maid to help her pack. She was pointing out her best Tortallan dress for the maid to pack, when her mother swept in and enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"I hardly had a chance to tell you in there, but we are immensely proud of you, Kel." Ilane gave her child one more squeeze and released her. "A ship is bound for home will depart tonight at dusk and you will be on it. Neither of us is able to with you. Will you be all right? There will be friends of our on the trader and you ought to be fine."  
  
"I'll be alright, Mama, really. I can even carry my shukusen."  
  
They finished her packing in virtual silence. She said her goodbyes without tear-shed. Dusk saw her watching from the deck of a Yamani Trading ship as her second home slowly shrank in the setting sun. 


	4. Chapter 4 story 1 where Kel is bet...

Alternate Endings  
Chapter Four  
  
To say Kel wasn't nervous as she stepped off the ship onto Tortallan soil in Port Caynn would have been a lie. A very big lie. She was very nervous. Now, with two handmaidens and a bodyguard assigned to her, she felt awkward. She'd never even had a personal maid before. It was just her good luck that one of the young women, Lady Yukimi noh Daimorou had been a friend since childhood. The other, Lady Haname noh Ajikuro, was from an old family and older than Kel and Yuki, but was fun and easy once they got to know each other better.  
  
Keladry was wearing an outfit that had been made for just this very moment when they were on the ship (there had been a seamstress there just to make clothes for her that were fit for a princess). The inner kimono was cream and the outer was a royal blue with Yamani blessings embroidered on it in a soft gray. Not exactly the colors of royalty, but her house's colors.  
  
They were received by the Third Company of the King's Own, a group of the Queen's Riders - the seventeenth, Group Askew - and Queen Thayet and her Ladies.  
  
This whole matter was touchy. Technically, Kel and her mother were Tortallan, but they were representatives of the Yamani Islands. Though filling the role of a princess, Keladry was not actually royalty, and hardly even nobility here in Tortall. No one, therefore, really knew how to treat the situation. Queen Thayet seemed to have an idea. To just treat the expressionless girl in front of her as a daughter and Ilane as a good friend.  
  
Near to trembling, Kel bowed - Yamani style then Tortallan - to the entourage of a welcoming party. When she straightened, Queen Thayet embraced her and kissed each of her cheeks in greeting.  
  
"My dear Lady Keladry. Welcome home." She felt her future daughter-in-law's quakes. "Calm down. You'll be just fine here. I get the over-whelming feeling that you belong in our Court." The queen released Keladry to curtsey to Lady Ilane.  
  
Baroness Ilane, in her kimono and all her glory, bowed to her daughter's mother-in-law to be.  
  
"Shall we allow you to rest or shall we proceed to the capital? As our guests, the decision is yours to make." Everyone looked at Kel for the answer. This was going to take a lot of getting used to.  
  
Kel had been bored to death on that ship. She had plenty of practice, though, playing fan-toss and working with her glaive on the rolling sea. Gods help any pirate she might fight at sea. She almost grinned at the prospect. But back to the matter at hand, "We shall proceed, if it pleases your majesty." Kel informed the monarch.  
  
"It does please me. If you could just give me a minute though. I would like to change into something easier to travel in. Do you wish to do the same?" She eyes the kimonos.  
  
"We are content your majesty." Kel rode in kimonos all the time in the Islands. Though she found breeches decidedly more comfortable to ride in, what would all of Tortall think if Prince Roald's future wife was riding around the countryside in breaches? Although, a reasonable part of her mind came up with the image of Tortall's present queen. She even fought alongside the men, not just dressed like one.  
  
In just a short space of time, they were riding along a dirt Tortallan road. Kel rode beside the queen and found that as time passed, it was easier to talk to, and learn from, the personable queen.  
  
"I think that my son will adore you!" The queen stated. "You're pretty, nice, seem to have a good sense of humor, and a good head on your shoulders." She smiled at Keladry.  
  
"Thank you, your majesty."  
  
"I thought we got rid of that nonsense an hour ago! Call my Thayet unless we're in a situation that has to be dreadfully formal. It's easier and if all goes well and as planned, we'll be family.  
  
Not quite sure how to answer that remark, Kel nodded, then said, "If you would please call me Kel, then? My family and friends do." The queen - Thayet - smiled.  
  
"Kel, then. Well, Kel, my son is spending time at his knight-master's castle in Port Legann, and will not be home for some time." She though a moment. "You're that young lady who wanted to train as a page, are you not?"  
  
That memory embarrassed Kel, but she confirmed the queen's question. "Yes."  
  
"Well, then. I'm sure my Kalasin will want to meet with you. And the Lady Knight." She broke off, turning to the female commander at her left. "Buri, why wasn't she here?"  
  
"Problems at the Swoop, Thayet."  
  
"Ah yes. Well, anyway, I'm sure there will be enough to keep you entertained." 


	5. Chapter 5 story 2 where Kel is NOT...

Alternate Endings  
Chapter Five  
  
Smiling as she stepped off the Yamani trader, Kel bowed to the Yamanis on deck, even though she was wearing a plain, Tortallan traveling dress.  
  
The boat would not be leaving for several days, so she was safe to leave her belongings. Stepping off the trader was like going suddenly from sleep to awareness. There must have been hundreds of people in Port Legann.  
  
Clutching the note that her mother had given her, she politely asked a seaman where she might be able to find Lord Imrah of Legann. When the man laughed and pointed to a large castle, Kel couldn't help but feel very foolish.  
  
Slowly, she made her way to the castle. Once she was let inside, she saw a maid and sent her to ask Lord Imrah if he might grant her audience.  
  
After a few minutes, the maid returned saying that Lord Imrah would see her in the study, and showed her the way.  
  
Upon entering the room, Kel roped into a curtsey just polite enough to be exchanged between two nobles.  
  
"May I have your name, young lady? And your reason for requesting to speak with me? Sophie didn't seem to know."  
  
Standing straight and tall, Kel answered, "Keladry of Mindelan, my lord. I have a letter from my mother for you, sir."  
  
He accepted the sealed parchment room Kel, then said as if he was remembering, "Ah yes, Lady Keladry, this is my squire, Prince Roald of Conte." He gestured, eyes on the contents of the letter, to the young man who had been sitting t a desk alongside the east wall. Kel curtsied as best she could for the shadowy figure that was the heir to the throne, and he stood and bowed in turn.  
  
"You came from the Yamani Islands to become a Queen's Lady then, did you?" Lord Imrah asked, "And you need me to suggest someone trustworthy to escort you to the capital?"  
  
"If your lordship pleases."  
  
"My lord, if I may interrupt?" The prince spoke up, though not very loudly, and the knight and Kel both looked at him. "My mother isn't very far from here at the time. She's with Lady Alanna and the Bloody Hawk. We could, perhaps, toke her there personally?"  
  
"And what lesson would that sere to teach you squire?"  
  
"How to help a nice lady whom, if she's working with my mother, I might not want to get on her bad side, and know how to get out of having to do a lot of bookwork, my lord." The prince smiled handsomely.  
  
"I think that you've been around the Queenscove friends of yours too much." Lord Imrah kept a straight face, but Kel saw his eyes laughing before the smile spread to his lips. "But, if would be nice to get out for a few days, we've been holed up long enough."  
  
"My lord?" Kel asked politely.  
  
"Can you be ready tomorrow morning? Good. Do you have a mount? No? Well, I can lend you one. The queen will supply one for you until you are able to get one of your own."  
  
"Thank you ever so much, my lord." Kel curtsied to Imrah then prince Roald, and left.  
  
Kel toured Port Legann for few hours. She was grateful that she was being allowed to sleep on the ship one last night, as that saved her money and the pains of finding a safe place for her to stay.  
  
She was admiring some swords being sold in a small booth a little while later on Market Street when she heard a deep voice in her right ear. "Keladry of Mindelan, right?"  
  
"She looked out of the corner of her eye, reaching for the shukusen that she had with her. "Your highness!" She said in surprise.  
  
"If you're going to be working with my mother as you say, you're going to get pretty sick of titles very fast. Just call me Roald."  
  
"Thank you. Will you please call me Kel then?"  
  
"Now that we're re-acquainted, would you mind if I walked around with you? Technically, I'm supposed to be readying my lord's things, but since he's at home, the servants are taking care of everything."  
  
After a short while of silence, Kel said, "Pardon me for asking such a rude and personal question and feel free not to answer it, but I was surrounded everyday by the topic. I was wondering how you feel about your marriage to a Yamani Princess." She knew she was being bold and stupid, but the question had come tumbling out.  
  
He looked at her sharply. "That's right, your family is over in the Islands acting as diplomats, negotiating my future." Roald said blandly. "I don't mind. It will be good for Tortall."  
  
Kel couldn't help but notice that he didn't really sound happy. He didn't seem affronted that she's asked the question, and he had just accepted it and answered her. That was how he sounded. Just accepting. 


	6. Chapter 6 story 1 where Kel is be...

Alternate Endings  
Chapter Six  
  
Once in Corus, which wasn't too far from where they came aground in Port Caynn, Kel felt awkward and out of place all over again. She had always felt that she didn't quite fit in in the Yamani Islands, and now, after trying so hard to fit in there, she came home and didn't feel as if she belonged either.  
  
Mostly she stayed in her rooms in the Royal wing. Other than that, she could be found in the gardens or the practice courts used by the Queen's Ladies.  
  
Something that annoyed Kel was her bodyguard. Assassination attempts were rare in Tortall, unlike the Islands and Carthak. He was always outside her door like a guard dog.  
  
Keladry, she found out, had been the last to know of any arrangements made for her to do this. This angered her, but she rarely confided in anyone.  
  
One day, after about a week, the Lioness came to see her. She, like the queen, was surprisingly easy for Kel to talk to once she got over her initial nerves. They had talked for a while when Alanna noticed one of Kel's glaives on the wall. The lady nodded to it, directing Kel's attention.  
  
"What it that? It looks like fun."  
  
"A glaive, my lady. The Yamanis call then naginata. At the court there we were trained to use them. Would you like to see it?" The visiting woman nodded, and they both rose from where they were seated, going over to the rack on the wall. Yukimi met them there, taking down Kel's practice glaive and handing it to her mistress. Kel, in turn handed it to the Lioness.  
  
"Goddess." The lady whispered as she took it. "So, it's like staff, but with this baby at the end." She mused as she ran a small finger down the flat of the curved blade at the top of the weapon. "So how do you use this thing, can you show me?"  
  
"Of course. I can teach you as well, if you'd like." Kel offered, and got and excited nod in response. "Yuki," she asked her friend in Yamani, "may I borrow your naginata? Lady Alanna can use mine. I assure you that nothing will happen your precious one." Kel's eyes danced as she teased her friend who couldn't care less for her weapon. Yuki preferred to use a shukusen if she could, or martial arts.  
  
"Of course my lady." Yuki and Haname addressed Kel as 'my lady' at the very least when company was about, even if they were speaking in their native tongue.  
  
As Yuki retrieved her glaive for Kel to use, the latter set the Tortallan visitor in the stance for 'guard.'  
  
Kel took Yukimi's glaive and demonstrated for the Lioness to copy, a simple pattern dance in very slow motion.  
  
For a while, Alanna taught, while Alanna copied and talked, just filling her in on little things in Tortall things she might not have heard from her brothers or sisters in their letters.  
  
Finally, Alanna asked Kel a question. "Would you like to meet more people here? Maybe some people a little closer to your age? We could start small. With friends of mine, such as my squire. I think that you two might get along well. Besides, he's a friend of Roald's."  
  
"That would be very nice Lady Alanna." Friends here would be nice.  
  
"But only if you stop calling me lady. I'd much prefer it if you just called me Alanna."  
  
"Alright Alanna, but could you please call me Kel, then?"  
  
"Deal." She smiled and rested against the glaive that she was holding upright that was so much bigger than her small self. "Would you like to start today? You can meet my squire." She offered. "I know he's been dieing to meet you."  
  
"That sounds nice. Bring him in at your convenience." Excited and nervous about meeting more people, Kel suddenly didn't know what to say.  
  
"I could catch him now. It wouldn't hurt him to eat a little later than usual. Gods know that we eat at the queerest hours on the road." Alanna told her young friend. In turn, Kel nodded and Alanna left in search of her squire.  
  
Kel's handmaidens sensed her discomfort. Their mistress was smoothing the kimono she wore that was already immaculate.  
  
"Kel!" Yuki tossed her friend a shukusen as Kel looked up. Without thinking, the caught it and reflexively tossed it back. Haname joined soon and they played, Kel forgetting everything but the game, until they were interrupted by a visitor.  
  
"That may be the prettiest thing I've ever seen." Came a male's voice, but it was not directed to the ladies playing. "Do you think they'll let me play?"  
  
Kel caught the fan and held it, stopping the game. Bowing slightly to the squire who looked too old to be a squire to acknowledge his presence, Kel advanced on him and his knight-mistress.  
  
"Nealan of Queenscove, your highness." He bowed low in a sweeping Tortallan style.  
  
"Neal, you idiot." The Lioness none too gently nudged his foot with hers, "She's not a princess yet." The squire blanched at his mistake.  
  
"It is a matter of little importance." Kel surprised herself by saying. "You may play, if you'd like." She added, thunking the shukusen into one of his hands, careful not to hurt him.  
  
"What is this thing?" He nearly dropped it.  
  
"A shukusen. In the Islands, if a lady feels she is in danger, she carries one." She took the fan back and snapped it open, letting him lose all him color at the sight of the lethal steel. She could have laughed. 


	7. Chapter 7 story2 where Kel is NOT...

Alternate Endings  
Chapter 7  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!  
  
*Elspeth: You bet I'll keep going! I haven't written in forever, though, so tell me if I seem rusty.  
  
CrystalRose: You've got to remember that these are two totally different stories that we're dealing with here. In the one, she might be with Roald but have an affair of sorts with Cleon, or maybe she won't. In the other, she'll either be with Joren, Neal, or Cleon.  
  
Princess Freak: Roald knows on the even chapters. In the odd numbered chapters, which is a totally different story, they are not to be married.*  
  
  
Setting off the next day with the prince and Lord Imrah was awkward. Kel felt odd after asking the prince such as personal question the day before. He didn't seem to mind, in fact, he was quite polite to her, but more so in a friendly sort of way. Most of the time Kel rode in silence, but sometimes the silence was breached by the soft conversational voice of lord Imrah's lady.  
  
She very kindly filled Kel in on some of the styles sported by the roses that were the queen's ladies. All the young women wore as practical clothes as would pass for a respectable queen's handmaiden. Sometimes, they even went so far as to wear breaches under their skirts if they thought a real threat was imminent during a formal occasion. They mainly, though, served as the queen's bodyguards and bandit disciplinarians. The rough-and-tumble noble girls of the realm.  
  
At one point, the heir of the throne startled her by confirming his hunch that Innes of Mindelan was indeed her elder brother. As he had thought, so it was.  
  
"Might I ask as to why you inquire, your highness?" She asked him carefully so as not to be too invasive again.  
  
"Roald." He reminded her. "Sir Innes' Squire is a year-mate of mine."  
  
"Oh! Are you friends with Cleon?" She looked at him hopefully, but was dismayed to see his face tighten.  
  
"Cleon of Kennan and I are year-mates." Roald spoke carefully and deliberately, so she would not repeat her mistake.  
  
Kel did the smart thing and shut up. If she was going to (perhaps) be on friendly terms with the prince, she would have to learn to be a little more careful. She took her shukusen from its place in her belt and opened it, toying with it.  
  
"What is that?" Roald asked, "It doesn't look quite like a normal fan." She supposed that he'd seen the sunlight glinting off the steel.  
  
"A shukusen." Kel told him. "How did you know it wasn't a simple fan?"  
  
"I saw the light reflecting off something. Could you explain what it is a little more?"  
  
"This is a lady's fan; used in the Yamani islands. If a lady feels that she may be in some kind of danger, she carries one. There is also a very fun game played with them." She smiled and twirled the lethal weapon between her fingers. "Would you like to look at it?" Kel offered the fan over the space between their horses.  
  
Roald accepted the offered weapon and Kel say his eyebrows rise as he felt the weight of it. Examining it, he looked more closely at the foreign object with interest.  
  
Suddenly the prince's horse stumbled inexplicably, causing him to momentarily toss the object into the air. He snatched at it unwisely to keep it from falling into the road. He cut his hand up badly and bled profusely.  
  
"Goddess Roald!" Kel exclaimed, pulling her mount closer to his. Gently, she opened the damaged hand that was still clutching the source of its ruin and removed the shukusen, placing it blood and all back into her belt.  
  
Kel's cry had caught the attention of Lord Imrah who rode back to see what the commotion was about. He found his lady-guest wrapping his squire's hand with a handkerchief. Blood was quickly soaking through the scrap of cloth.  
  
"For Mithros' sake Roald! You know better than this! Heal yourself! Then tell me what happened here!" His eyes caught sight of the blood-covered steel of the shukusen that Kel was wiping off before it could have a chance to stain the silk. The man frowned deeply.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Kel saw this and her breath stuck in her throat. What if the lord of Legann decided that she had hurt Roald? It didn't seem likely, as she had tried to bandage the wound, but one could never tell how a person's mind would work when it, literally, came to royal blood.  
  
"Yes." He said. "I would be most interested to know what just happened here." 


	8. Chapter 8 story 1 where Kel is be...

Chapter 8  
  
Starlet: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it.  
Crown: Yes, Roald knows, but he doesn't know her yet (in the even chapters. In the odd chapters, they aren't engaged. Does that make any sense to you?  
Keita: I'll try to keep them simple, heck, they'll probably end up in one chapterlike they started, I don't know yet. Thanks. I appreciate the review.  
Epitaph Munku-JGSPTV: *laughs* Thank you so much! I'm on your favoriteauthors list! I love you!! Here's another chapter for you.  
Alexa: Yes'm I'll get right on that. Here it is.   
  
  
  
After fully explaining to the older man what a shukusen was, she asked him again if he felt inclined to play a game of fan toss.  
  
"It's really not very hard, Squire Nealan, just be sure that the blades do not touch you and you are quite fine."  
  
"Begging your pardon, milady, but I don't think that it is as easy as you may think. One of those pretties could slice right through you. No ma'am, with your esteemed permission I'd rather refrain from your pretty game."  
  
Kel's eyes twinkled. On impulse, she turned to Yukimi and said, "Lady Yukimi, would you be so kind as to demonstrate to Squire Nealan the ease at which the game is played?"  
  
Yuki tossed the fan a few times, mindful of the ceiling, then hastily tossed it at her mistress in a fashion unlike that which should be displayed by normal servants.  
  
Neal gasped as the soon-to-be-princess caught it behind her back and flourished it under his nose. "Are you so sure that you would not like to play?"  
  
"Quite, ma'am. By your leave." He quickly bowed to her and exited the room blushing.  
  
"I think he likes you." The lioness mused aloud. "Or perhaps your pretty lady friend here." The woman grinned in the direction of Yuki. The young Yamani flushed slightly under her rice powder makeup and retired to a chair in the far corner of the room.  
  
"Alanna, would you like to learn how to play fan-toss?" Kel inquired politely after having offered the lady's squire numerous times.  
  
"I'm content with the glaive lessons for now, Kel. An old woman like me cant' learn too many new things at once!" She smiled at her young friend. "Sadly, I must go now and admonish my squire for being so rude and leaving like that. I'll have him in the city healing sniffles for weeks!" She grinned maliciously. "Have a nice day Kel."  
  
"Yuki, you know she was only teasing." Kel walked over to her best friend speaking in Yamani.  
  
"Yes, I know, but he was quite handsome, if I may say so."  
  
Kel's eyes twinkled. "You know what Yuki, I'm so sick of being shut in this room. Let's get Haname from her reclusive corner and go walk in the gardens. You know they have the most delightful flowers here at the palace."  
  
Yuki cracked a slight smile. She did like the flowers. Especially the lilies.  
  
Informing the bodyguard, only because it would be rude to simply sweep past him, of their destination, the ladies took their time mincing their way to the sweeping palace gardens.  
  
  
Inhaling deeply Kel wanted to just lie down among them and sleep. But of course, as a future princess, she could hardly be found sprawled out in a flowerbed.  
  
She and her ladies were kneeling reflectively by the lily pool when she heard her bodyguard draw his sword and whirl almost soundlessly.  
  
Kel rose silently to find her bodyguard with the tip of his sword applying slight pressure to the throat of Alanna's squire.  
  
"That is quite enough. He is of no threat." Kel said quietly to him. The man lowered his sword, but kept it out and stepped beside his mistress. "You may sheathe your sword." She told him warningly.  
  
"Begging your pardon mistress, but it is my job to keep you safe and I will do what it takes." He grunted respectfully, if that was possible.  
  
"Squire Nealan, what are you doing here?" Kel asked.  
  
"Well, these grounds are open to me as much as you..." he began but a look from the brawny man next to Kel shut him up and caused him to remember his place. "Actually, I would like to talk to you, if I may milady."  
  
"Of course." She began to step towards him, but gestured for her bodyguard to stay with her friends and let her me.  
  
"I will come with you milady." He grunted and stayed there. "But if you wish I shall keep a slight distance." This was all spoken in Yamani, so the young squire had no idea what was really being said at this time and stood there uncomfortably.  
  
The two walked for a few moments in silence, equally aware of a bodyguard that would take any sudden move as an assassination attempt.  
  
Nealan spoke first. "My wonderful knight-mistress said that if I got to know you a little that I would like you a lot and that you need all the friends that you can get." He smiled weakly.  
  
"I would like very much to get to know you, Squire Nealan."  
  
""Good." He grinned, "But first we have to get one thing straight, please don't call me Nealan, I get enough of that from someone else." He shuddered slightly. "It's Neal."  
  
"And you must call me Kel." She smiled eastern-style and presented her hand to him. He took it and kissed it formally.  
  
They looked at each other before he started "Now, I simply have to ask..."  
  
1 


	9. Chapter 9 story 2 where Kel is NO...

Chapter 9  
  
Lady Arabian Knight: Thanks girl! I try and be consistant and writefrequently,but I either have no time or no ideas. You know how it goes.  
  
Keita: Great to hear from you again. (Just between you and me, cuz no onereadsthese things anyway, it's not going to be K/N, they're gonna begood friends though. You bring up an interesting point. I could fake likesomething's gonna happen.. yeah, I'll do that. Thanks!  
  
Epitaph Munku-JGSPTV: How was that a cliffie? I didn't think so! I though itwas a good place to end the chapter, with them beginning a friendshipand all.  
  
Crown: I'm working on it, really.  
  
  
  
After hurriedly both trying to explain what happened at once, Kel realized her error in speaking up, not to mention that it was out of character for her to do so, and quieted, letting Roald tell the story. He told it slowly, looking not at his knight master, but at his hand, knitting itself together, faintly shimmering indigo. When the prince was both finished talking and healing, he, looked his knight-master in the face.  
  
Lord Imrah looked from his squire to his charge and held out his hand to her. "I would like to see that weapon of yours, miss."  
  
Wordlessly, Kel relinquished her shukusen into the lord of Legann's care, not even bothering to warn him about the metal spikes, since it was obvious the pretty thing could do some damage.  
  
Suddenly Kel looked up, sensing something amiss. Imrah was examining her fan and Roald was stroking his horse absently. Out of the trees to their left, slunk a two dark-headed children. But wait! Those weren't children! Kel realized too late that the two 'children' were actually brigands hunched over, and armed with two daggers each.  
  
"My lord and prince." She whispered, snatching her shukusen carefully from the older man's hands as she spoke. "Please don't look up quite yet, but there are two rogues to our left that don't look like they mean to pay their respects to yourselves."  
  
"Let's give them a run for their money, shall we my lord?" The prince suggested in a low voice, a small smirk creeping across his handsome face.  
  
"We kick our horses into a run on three, then. Lady Keladry, would you be alright to do that?"  
  
Before Kel could reply, Roald did so for her. "My lord, she is destined for my mother, lest we not forget. The lady can fend for herself, to be sure."  
  
"You are right, of course. Ready.. steady.. three!" They kicked their horses into an urgent run, speeding along for easily two miles until they were sure their antagonists posed no threat of pursuit.  
  
The crown prince looked over at his lady guest and grinned. "We could have taken them, to be sure, but neither my lord or I enjoy killing, which is probably what it would have been with those men back there. I'm interested to see your style of fighting though, Kel. What I have learned of the Yamani Islands proves just how different that we are."  
  
"Do not forget, Roald, that I am as Tortallan as the next person here, I was only residing in the islands for several years."  
  
"And look what it's done to you. You don't act very Tortallan. You hardly even look like you're from here, though your face gives you away, looking closely." He was grinning at her and she forced her face to smile weakly at him,  
  
"Might I ask a question?" Roald asked politely, thoughtfully.  
  
"You are the prince, it is your right, and my responsibility to answer." She replied.  
  
"You do not smile easily. Or show much expression through your face. Why is that?" He seemed truly bewildered when he asked.  
  
"Expression of feelings, my lord, is a weakness. If you show shock or fear, or even love to your enemies, the situation could become decidedly theirs in a short amount of time. Besides, no one asks what other people think or feel, it's not polite. To just give away such information isn't our way. Their way." She hastily corrected her faux pas.  
  
"Oh." Was all that Roald said.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful and found Roald and his knight-master discussing various things and Kel lost in thought.  
  
"Roald," Kel asked towards evening, "what is your mother like?" He had carefully debated the question before asking it, assuring herself that it wasn't improper and that he wouldn't laugh at her for asking.  
  
He did look a bit surprised, though maybe it was just hearing her speak again after a few hours of her silence. "Well, she's not at all like what some people expect her to be. Um. Well actually, she a lot like your fan. Sorry, I can't pronounce its name."  
  
"Shukusen." Kel supplied.  
  
"Right, like a shukusen." He fumbled the pronunciation, but Kel didn't correct him. "She's beautiful and looks, if you don't know her better, like she'd be afraid of the dark or a spider, but in reality she's got the steel blades that cut through more than a lot of grown men can handle. She's always ready to help her people and be a good queen, but if it comes between the two somehow, she'd rather be out in the mud than sending someone else to do it. Sometimes that gets her into trouble and she actually forgets that she's queen and needs protection from unseen assassins, you know? That's where the Queen's Ladies come in. You're a rough-and-tumble bunch of noble women who can look pretty at court, but can help my mother, and defend her if needed."  
  
"She sounds a lot like our court ladies, Roald." She told him. "Like a tiger cub. Beautiful and almost cuddly, but dangerous."  
  
"Right." He paused. "May I see that thing again?"  
  
"Shukusen?" She asked, knowing full well what he meant, but teasing him for not being able to say it.  
  
"Yes, you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Not until you can say it properly..."  
  
3 


	10. Chapter 10 story 1 where Kel is b...

Chapter 10  
  
Keita: I will lead you all on! It's just too much fun not to! Besides, it gives yousomething to read for!  
  
Epitaph Munku-JGSPTV: I'm working on being more prompt, like I've said, butit's sooo much harder doing that in high school. Ugh!  
  
Queen of Fluff: My dear friend... Thank you for finally reviewing again! Yay!You crack me up. Read the other chapters if you need to, that's whatthey're there for!  
  
Carrie-or-Pirate-Swoop: Thank you so much for reviewing, I don't believe I'veheard from you before. Anyway, no it wouldn't be easier if I separatedit into two fics, because they share a beginning and will share an end.  
  
  
  
  
Kel, with her lady friends and bodyguard trailing on the sidelines, spent the rest of the day with the handsome young Nealan - Neal - of Queenscove. They strolled through the garden, chatting about various things. During a secluded evening meal in he quarters, the topic of Roald was brought up for the first time.  
  
"Kel?" Neal asked quietly  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to know anything about Roald? We're friends, I could answer your questions." It was a gentle offer, figuring she'd be curious at least about her husband-to-be. She was deeper than a lot of young women he knew, and he had the feeling that he'd only cracked the surface of that deepness.  
  
At the mention of the prince, Kel silenced and bowed her head slightly. "I have no questions for you Neal."  
  
The squire frowned, surely she'd want to know at least his temperament of sense of humor? Or even his favorite color like a normal lady might ask!  
  
There was a sudden rap on the doorframe, which made them both jump. Surely the bodyguard wouldn't allow something like that? Someone, a young man by the sound of his voice, spoke.  
  
"Neal, Alanna told me to come here when I asked where you were. What are you doing in the royal wing. Wait, why are you sitting on the floor?"   
  
The man stopped, looking around. Mostly around his friend who had turned towards him, revealing a figure across from where he had been facing.  
  
"Oh gods." The intruder whispered, paling.  
  
"If you'll excuse me please, milady." Neal rose quickly, bowing to Kel, and swept out of the room whisking the other fine young man with him.  
  
A new form stepped into the room and bowed. Eyes sparkling with the delight of a surprise, Kel rose and bowed as well  
  
"Mother!" She spoke in common. "I'd almost forgotten you were here!"  
  
The lovely woman replied in the same tongue "I myself had almost forgotten I was here, Kel. I was so busy writing letters and speaking with this dignitary and that; that I had half forgotten my beautiful daughter shut up in this room here. My, that is such a lovely kimono. The soft gray brings out your eyes."  
  
"I haven't been so shut up mama. I've been to the gardens and met the Lioness. We've practiced in the courts together, my ladies and I, and I met the Lioness's squire. He seems very nice and he was here just a moment ago."  
  
"Well that's wonderful. And how are your lady friends?" Kel's mother looked past her to the two young women who were on their feet in respect for Illane of Mindelan, a renowned heroine in the Yamani Islands.  
  
"I am well." Yuki said softly, bowing.  
  
"I as well." Haname replied, bowing also.  
  
"Well mother, Neal, I mean, Squire Nealan left his supper, but I can make you some tea."  
  
The lady smiled at the faux pas that her daughter had hastily corrected. "Some tea would be lovely. Won't you join us?" She asked Kel's friends.  
  
Yuki brought the small, handless, porcelain cups and hot water while Haname fetched the tealeaves and whisk.  
  
Kel added tea leaves to four cups, poured the hot water, and whisked them into a sea green froth.  
  
The Baroness sipped her\s with a sigh of someone relaxing after a hard day. "Wonderful, Kel. You don't know exactly how good this tastes right now."  
  
Kel smiled at her mother. She actually, physically smiled.  
  
"Why that's a lovely smile I haven't seen in a while, my dear."  
  
"I have to remember to do it mama." She admitted. "So long in the Islands almost made me forget I was Tortallan. Only stone." She muttered the last part, but her mother heard and laughed.  
  
"Kel," She began, "A few moments ago, you said that Alanna's squire was here shortly before me. Would be happen to be tall, older-looking, brunette, and wearing a green tunic?  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I wondered who was pulling Prince Roald down the hallway is all." 


	11. Chapter 11 story 2 where Kel is N...

Chapter 11  
  
Queen of Fluff: You never cease to make me laugh. Love you girl!  
Keita: Thank you! Thank you! *bows deeply*  
Free2Bme (and Joe): Um.. Thanks I guess.. great to hear from you.  
(you didn't leave a name): Thank you very much, I rather liked that partmyself.  
jazy716: Thanks. Do you not read the other story? You should, there might be a  
shared joke or two that you'd only understand if you read both..  
Ayani: ^_^  
Clarylissa: You don't have to decide, you can like both. I wouldn't mind at all.  
(you didn't leave a name): what the.. what?  
(you didn't leave a name): I'm working on it! Sorry! I've been so busy w/ school!  
Eclipsa Moonshadow: Thank you, thank you, thanks you.  
  
  
  
  
Finally their little group reached their destination, the home of the Bloody Hawk tribe. Two riders rode out to meet them, more to see whom the intruders were than to pay their respects to visiting nobility.  
  
Prince Roald spoke up first, smiling at the man, eyes squinted in the bright desert sun. "Hello. We're here to see my mother and Alanna."  
  
"Of course." The man on the left said. He'd met Roald many times when he came with his mother or Alanna to stay with or simply visit the Bloody Hawk. They still did not call him 'your highness' because he was part of the tribe just as his father was.  
  
"You'll find them well." Added the rider on the right.  
  
About five more minutes of easy riding and they were in the camp.  
  
Kel saw two women climbing out of a tent. One was as beautiful as a goddess, though Kel would never dare to say that out loud for fear of a real goddess's wrath. The other was a short, pretty, women who didn't look so tough. Were these ladies her new mistress and the Lioness? The first lady came up to Roald smiling.  
  
"Roald, my darling, how are you?" Roald swung himself gracefully out of the saddle and bowed before kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Just fine mother. I've brought you a new lady for your adventures, though."  
  
Kel swept the Queen her finest. "Your majesty" She murmured.  
  
The Queen looked Kel up and down and smiled. "There needn't be titles between us, Lady Keladry. Imagine if we were in some terrible predicament and we had to waste time and breath on titles! Please call me Thayet."   
  
"Yes, your... Thayet."  
  
"Well, since you are here, we shall leave tomorrow for home. I've heard many good things about you Keladry." The Queen -Thayet- turned and whispered something to her son, who blushed slightly.  
  
"Mother, if you please, could I have a word with you?"  
  
"Of course, if you'll excuse us, Keladry?" The queen nodded, and Roald bowed slightly, before turning to enter the tent that the queen had emerged from.  
  
"Keladry?" Said the short woman with the red hair. Kel looked over at her. "I'm Alanna." She smiled, relaxed and calm.  
  
"Lady Alanna!" Kel bowed as grandly for the Lioness and the lady's station allowed her to. The lioness just laughed.  
  
"Like Thayet said, you don't need to waste your breath on titles and your energy on bows for me. You'll be riding with me enough that I think you'd rather not have to give titles through gritted teeth." She was grinning broadly "I was hoping we could be friends. You seemed to get on well enough with Roald." Her eyes sparkled.  
  
Kel, reflexively, showed no emotion on her face. "He and his knight-master were most kind to bring me here." She paused. "I would be most grateful for your friendship, lady Alanna."  
  
"Titles!" Warned the knight, smiling. "Now, if we're going to be friends," she gestured for Kel to walk with her, "First you have to tell me what you really think of Roald." She grinned wickedly. "And then you get the misfortune of meeting my squire." She nodded to a young man grooming a horse nearby, obviously pretending that he wasn't trying as hard as he could to evesdrop. 


	12. Chapter 12 story 1 where Kel is b...

Chapter 12  
  
Special thanks to all those who reviewed:  
  
Magelet: You have got to be my least favorite person in the world! Review other people's stories, not mine!  
  
Keita: My wonderful reviewing friend! Thank you from the depths of my shallow heart!  
  
Lady Kewlness of Queenscove: I'm honored. Thank you very much. I'm glad you enjoy my writing.  
  
Lady Sandrilene: Well... okay... I don't. And on the Joren thing...whatever floats your boat...  
  
"That was the prince?" Kel blanched. "I..."  
  
Illane smiled at her daughter. "Well, Kel..." She began, but didn't get to finish, because Neal was back.  
  
"Sorry I had to run out like that, Kel, but you know, desperate times call for desperate measures."  
  
"And desperate attempts at jokes, it seems." The lioness!  
  
Kel's head was spinning. This had never happened before. She'd never been so confused. 'Okay,' she thought 'deep breath. I just saw Roald. So what? Everyone is here incase I freak out. I won't. Everything's juuuuuuust peachy.'  
  
"Please pardon me, but I would like to walk in the rose garden." She said simply and bowed out of the room, Yuki and Haname hurrying after her.  
  
Once in the garden, they followed her in silence, giving her a slight distance so she wouldn't feel crowded and pressured. She sat on a bench and sighed. Her ladies sat on either side of her.  
  
After a few moments of silence Yuki snapped open a fan. She looked at Kel in an obvious invitation to play and get her mind off any toil that might be burdening her. Kel's eyes smiled for her and the three found a small grassy patch where they could play easily.  
  
As the fan soared higher and spin faster, the ladies became aware of eyes on them. Kel called all of the occasional commands that changed the fashion of the game each time. Eventually, Kel felt herself physically smile. It surprised her how natural it felt, even after learning to reflexively not use any facial expression. She caught the fan suddenly, ending the game.  
  
She handed the fan back to her friend, pulling her own out and snapping it open to cover her face, thanking her friend silently. The three surveyed, discreetly, the crowd which included quite a few adults, a handful of squires and pages, and the Lioness, King, Queen, Princess Kalasin and Prince Roald.  
  
Simultaneously, the ladies closed their fans, bowed deeply to the royal family, and righted themselves, once more covering the lower portion of their faces with their silk and steel fans.  
  
The prince whispered something to Neal.  
  
Alanna stepped forward with hot Neal on her heels. "What a lovely game." She said as if seeing it for the first time.  
  
"I say, can I learn how to play? It looks like jolly god fun." A young man perhaps a year younger than Keladry spoke up. "I mean to say," He hastily corrected as a severe looking older man said quite roughly "Jesslaw!" The young man looked nervous now. "It was a wonderful, er, show you were putting on." He bowed hastily and hurried away, the man following him. Kel felt very bad for the young man.  
  
Alanna took it from there. "Well, that's it folks. Move along, there's nothing to see here, you'll all get to make her acquaintance soon enough." She was almost shooing them away!  
  
"Lady Keladry?" Neal stepped formally forward and offered her his arm, which she took gratefully and they started away from the slowly dispersing crowd. "That was Owen of Jesslaw who was talking to you." He explained "He's a friend of mine. He's never been around royalty or royalty-to be much that isn't our own, you know. Even being a friend of" He paused, "er, even being around the palace for years on end doesn't seem to have made him much less skittish when certain people are around. Speaking of which, it probably was completely the Stump's, er, Lord Wyldon's fault that he got upset at all. The man does that to most of the younger boys or anyone who doesn't know how to deal with him. I myself," He stopped only when Kel said "Neal!" sharply.  
  
"You're rambling!"  
  
"Sorry, sometimes I just get carried away, you know, and people just..." This time she stepped in front of him, cutting him off with a physical gesture.  
  
"You're nervous because of the prince, aren't you?" She said softly.  
  
"You know?" He was astonished.  
  
"Well, there is a strong family resemblance in the Conte line, is there not? It would be indeed a difficult thing not to recognize one's own prince." She laughed falsely, and it sounded all wrong. This person talking wasn't Kel, it was Kel the Yamani and Kel the Tortallan battling it out with Kel the nervous. She wasn't sure who was winning.  
  
He smiled slightly. "Who told you. You didn't know."  
  
She sighed. "My mother."  
  
"And are you sure there's nothing you wanted to know about Roald?"  
  
"I.." Kel thought about it. This wasn't the first time he'd asked her this. There were things she wanted to know. What was his personality? Was he anything like Neal? Why was he home early? Did he have an opinion of her yet? Would he disapprove of Kel's still-lingering dream to be, like the Lioness, a female warrior? Exactly how awkward would it be around him? Was he kind? Was he gentle? Was he just? Was he sweet? Did he sleep around? 'Wait just a moment there!' thought Kel, 'where did that one come from?!' "Well..." Is what came out of her mouth. She looked at Neal, hopelessness flooding her eyes.  
  
"I'll start from the beginning." He smiled. "The prince was born..." Kel raised an eyebrow and snapped open her shukusen, her ladies, whom Neal had forgotten were there, followed suit.  
  
"I was joking!" He said hurriedly. "Only joking!"  
  
By now they had resumed walking and had come to the door of the palace leading into the rose garden. Neal opened the door to hold open for the ladies and nearly crashed into someone doing it! For Kel, it was the beginning of a funny feeling she'd never had before. He was handsome. And looked strong. Not that she cared about those things, but they were always a plus, she was sure.  
  
Just then the man's indignant voice said, "You really ought to look where you're going Meathead!"  
Review, review!!! I'm waiting for my lovely reviews!!!! 


End file.
